


One Down, Six to Go

by Kai_99



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasizing, Hannibal is a shameless person, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_99/pseuds/Kai_99
Summary: My take on what happened afterthe chapter 23 of "A consequence of Consumption"when Hannibal stayed at Will's place.If you haven't read this beautiful fic please check it out!!!!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	One Down, Six to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironlotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlotus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Consequence of Consumption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524820) by [ironlotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlotus/pseuds/ironlotus). 



> Happy Birthday Red and Happy Anniversary to ACOC! 
> 
> thanks [MaddieContrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/pseuds/MaddieContrary) for beta'ing!

Hannibal sits on the edge of the bed near a sleep-warmed and pliant Will Graham for God knows how long. Petting through the wild brown curls again and again. They’re so unbelievably silky soft. He can’t seem to stop; he doesn’t want to stop. Not when the soft, pink lips of his boy parts on a sigh every time Hannibal pulls the curls straight to watch it bounce back. 

_Marvelous._

That’s what Will Graham is. From the crown of his head to the tip of his small toes, Will Graham is marvelous. Hannibal has never seen a creature so alluring in every aspect.

Hannibal watches, enthralled, as the boy makes a soft sound and turns his head to the side. Hiding half of his face in Hannibal’s palm, mumbling some nonsense. Hannibal shifts a little to bring his other hand to trace the long, pale neck that the boy unconsciously exposed. Like a little lamb showing submission to the wolf to appease it – and Hannibal is plenty appeased. 

Hannibal is stunned at his own desire to protect the vulnerable boy, he wants to swaddle Will in the soft brown blanket and take him far away from here, from the sight of others. He wants to hide the boy from the world and keep him for himself for the rest of his life. 

Hannibal wants to crawl up the bed, kiss and bite him until the boy is writhing and panting under him, begging shyly for more. And Hannibal will gladly give him more, so much more. 

Hannibal _will_ have his boy, but not yet. He must make Will _see_ him first. To make Will see behind the veil that hides the beast. And only then – when Will has accepted all of him with open arms – he will seal their bond with the most primal act of consummation. 

With great reluctance, Hannibal retrieves his hands before he ends up doing something Will is not ready for. He could leave now and come back later in the morning, but there is no way in hell he is leaving for even a minute after the intimacy he shared with the younger man. So he silently walks to the door to let Will’s canine family out to do their business. 

Once they’re back safely inside, Hannibal fills their water bowls and makes sure they are comfortable for the night before rummaging through Will’s cupboard to borrow one of the white t-shirts and sleeping pants to change into. They are not comfortably loose on him as they are on Will’s slimmer frame, but they will do for the night. He turns off all the lights, grabs the extra pillow, and the other blanket from the bed – the one Will normally uses – and takes them to the couch near the bed to settles. 

He’s near the fireplace so the cold shouldn’t be a problem, and if it did become a problem, he would simply join Will on the queen size bed. Hannibal wonders how the younger man would react to waking up beside his not-therapist therapist. He can bet the boy would be deliciously flustered, he can just imagine the rapid fluttering of his pulse, the confused stammering of his name from those soft pink lips. 

Hannibal huffs in both frustration and amusement at his own developing predicament. The blanket is doused in Will’s scent, and his not-so-decent thoughts are not helping the matter as well. He slips a hand down to press against his swelling hardness to relieve some pressure. He should not be doing this, not only because it is very vulgar, but also because Will is sleeping a mere few steps away, and if he wakes up to find Hannibal with his hand around his – 

_Not a good idea, this is not a good idea._

Hannibal forces himself to count to a hundred in Russian. 

He is almost certain that he has regained his composure when with a kick, Will throws the blanket off himself and wriggles around to find a comfortable position. When Will finally settles on his stomach, his shirt has ridden up and his pants are hanging dangerously low on his hips, giving an ample view of his backside. 

Hannibal groans and gives in, “You tempting, beautiful boy!” he whispers.

He doesn’t have any lubricant – and he certainly isn’t going to look for it in Will's house – but considering how wound up he is; he won't be needing that. He loosens the strings on the borrowed sleeping pants, lowers them enough to get his erection free, and strokes firmly. Hannibal closes his eyes and exhales heavily as he thumbs the tip peaking just past the foreskin. 

He can't believe he's actually doing this. In Will's house. With Will sleeping so sweetly and oblivious near him – and the thought doesn’t do anything to quell the swirling heat spreading inside him, instead, it’s like adding fuel to fire. 

His grip tightens as he touches himself to the thought of Will helping Eldon Stammets bury someone in his mushroom garden. 

How would have his boy looked? Covered in mud and sweating with heat and exertion _._

If Hannibal had been there, he would have thrown Will down in those graves and took him right then and there. He knows that even if he had wanted to be gentle – which he doesn’t – he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from slamming hard and fast into the younger man again and again. The whole forest would have been alive with Will's screams and Hannibal's pleasure. The whole world would have known that he had claimed Will for himself. 

And Hannibal would have only marked his precious boy with his seed when Will would cry out for mercy. So deep that Hannibal would be able to smell himself on Will for _days_.

As he nears his release, he can’t stop his hips from bucking into his fist. He bits his forearm to muffle his harsh breathing. A thought comes unbidden to the front of his mind, _“I killed you Doctor Lecter, and I liked it.”_

“Will!” 

Hannibal had not meant to actually say Will's name out loud, but with the white-hot pulses of his climax, he seems to forget where he is for a minute, too lost in his fantasy. 

When his breathing calms after a few minutes, he stretches his clean hand towards the coffee table to grab tissue papers to clean himself. He will take a proper shower when he would wake up in a few hours to prepare breakfast for his lovely boy. 

For now, he is content to bask in the small tingling sensations in his abdomen and the mixed scents of Will and himself. He refastens the sleeping pants and pulls the blanket up to his chest. 

A few minutes go by before he realizes that the small curious dog who just witnessed his performance is not going to get the hint that he is done and he is going to sleep. 

Hannibal turns his face to the dog – who he believes is Buster – and glares, “Do not judge me. It’s not my fault that your father is an extremely tempting man.”

He dares the dog to make any sound and disturb his boy. Whatever the dog saw in his face must have been satisfying enough for him since he goes down to lay with the rest of his pack – trusting that Hannibal is safe enough to let him stay in the house. 

Hannibal feels utterly ridiculous for feeling victorious in gaining approval from one of Will's canine family but he tells himself that if he is going to court Will, Hannibal has to accept his family and his family has to accept Hannibal too.

_One down, six to go._

With a content sigh, Hannibal closes his eyes and lets sleep take him.


End file.
